


Bruises and Bitemarks

by pikajo14



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Butt Slapping, Gay Sex, Handcuffs, M/M, Rope Bondage, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikajo14/pseuds/pikajo14
Summary: Goku's been without sex for a long time, so has Vegeta. Fed up with getting nothing from their wives, the two of them give into a night of forbidden desires.





	Bruises and Bitemarks

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission request from my beta reader. It's based off of the song of the same name by Good with Grenades.

Goku sighed as his wife turned her back to him. It was like this every night. They would always argue about something. The saiyan just wanted to talk, but she ended up yelling at him for not looking over the fields. He had been off training and wanted to have some fun, but she wasn’t listening. It wasn’t like he hadn’t been in the fields for the last few weeks. It was okay for him to take a break…but here he was getting rejected. “Chichi, can’t I do anything right?”

The housewife turned to face him. “Just enjoy your time on the couch. We need money and you running off isn’t helping.”

“But I needed a break.” Goku argued back. He could feel her sharp gaze on him. “Why do you always get so mad?”

“Cause you’re irresponsible. You’re supposed to take care of me and our children, not run off to do whatever you wish!” Chichi snapped before running into their bedroom. She locked the door behind her, leaving Goku alone in the living room.

The saiyan sighed once more, sitting on the couch and looking over to find his pillow. How often did he sleep out here? He didn’t even remember what sex was like, it felt so long ago since she let him touch her. The earth saiyan was just glad that Gohan had Goten for the night. He didn’t want his kids listening in on them fighting. Goku looked down at his hands. Just what was he going to do? Chichi wasn’t going to let up on him, but he wanted to train. An idea came to Goku as he sensed another saiyan was still awake. He just needed to talk. Using his instant transmission, the earth saiyan arrived in the gravity room. Vegeta had been busy tossing punches at droids that Bulma had made for him. Goku sighed, why couldn’t Chichi be more supportive of his training?

The prince caught the sight of Kakarot out of the corner of his eye and stopped his attacks. He was curious as to why the third class would be here at this hour. The gravity shut off, leaving the two of them in silence. “What do you want, Kakarot?” His voice was a little sharper than he planned. The earth saiyan almost flinched when he spoke. Something big was on Kakarot’s mind. Vegeta motioned for the third class to follow him, taking him towards a small seating area. Drinks came out almost instantly. “You have my attention, Kakarot. Now tell me why you’re interrupting my training.”

Goku thought over his words as he leaned back against his seat. “I just don’t know what to do.” He could tell that the prince was annoyed by how vague he was being. “Chichi.”

“Problems with the harpy? I should have guessed as much.” Vegeta downed his drink before changing out his water for something a little stronger. “The woman has become more of a handful as well.”

“Bulma? No way, at least she lets you train,” Goku said, feeling annoyed.

The prince chuckled. “You think she lets me train? She made this so I had a place to go when I was angry. It has nothing to do with her being supportive of my needs,” he snarled, feeling an ache in his pants. Just how long had it been?

Goku stared back at the prince. “Your needs? I haven’t had sex in over a year.” The third class stated. “I bring it up and she wants nothing to do with me. Masturbating does nothing. I would do anything to get some relief.”

Vegeta heard those words and an idea came to him. A long time ago, before Bulma was in his life, he was on Frieza’s ship. Sex was just a way to pass the time when one couldn’t train. It didn’t really matter to him who the sex was with that much either. Male or Female wasn’t a problem. Years later, he didn’t think that he would be considering having sex with Kakarot. “I could say the same, Kakarot.” His eyes flashed at the innocent before him. “Maybe, we could help each other out.”

“How?” Goku said, feeling a mix of misery and intrigue. “Men can’t have sex, and that would be cheating.”

“They aren’t giving either of us an option. We aren’t human, Kakarot. Their rules don’t apply to us. Hell, if we were back home, both of use would be operating our own harem.” The prince couldn’t help but chuckle at the look on the earth saiyan’s face. Vegeta drew closer, feeling excited. “Men can have sex with each other, Kakarot…” His voice became a whisper, beckoning the earth saiyan closer. “You want relief, I can give it to you.” The prince ghosted his lip over the third class’s ear.

Goku gasped. The feeling was light, but powerful at the same time. He purred without thinking. A strong hand landed on his knee, rubbing it seductively. Goku could feel his member coming to life. Was Vegeta right? They could… The earth saiyan reached forward, touching the prince’s leg as well. He had nothing to lose here.

Vegeta smirked. “I see that you’re interested.” The prince began to trail his hand closer to the third class’s crotch, getting a feel of what was growing there. Vegeta grinned. “Very interested…” The prince leaned in closer, allowing their lips to meet.

Goku let out a soft moan. This wasn’t a situation that he could have ever dreamed of. The idea of Vegeta kissing him seemed so far off, but was in his grasp. The prince’s lips were hard, a sharp contrast of the softness he was forced to deal with when it came to his wife. Goku found himself giving Vegeta free reign over himself. When the prince nibbled on the third class’s bottom lips, Goku opened his mouth just enough for their tongues to dance. Lips grew fiercer as the two of them felt their desires grow. Goku felt a hand on his sash and let it be. The prince’s hand was promising him things. Warmth flooded under his skin as his tongue was sucked into the prince’s mouth.

Vegeta grinned, Kakarot appeared to be letting the prince take over. Then again, he did know more about this than the third class. The prince pulled the orange gi shirt open, setting his hands on the Earth saiyan’s chest. There was still the blue shirt underneath, but it wouldn’t be there long. The prince pulled his lips back, allowing the third class to pant. “It looks like you’ve been caged up for a long time.” The prince purred, running his fingers through Kakarot’s hair. He listened to the long moan that followed, feeling satisfied that he could pleasure Kakarot well. “So much of you has been caged. Your true nature, your pride, your sexual desires…all of them have been hidden behind a façade,” Vegeta whispered, dragging his tongue down the side of the third class’s neck. “You want to indulge in what you are. Don’t try to deny it.”

Goku felt his heartbeat pick up. The third class allowed his blue shirt to leave him, only for Vegeta to dive in and begin to lick down his chest. Goku let out a moan, that hard tongue was dragging around each of his muscles. “Vegeta…” He cried out when teeth dug into his skin, biting him, but not breaking skin. With the sting of pain, came the satisfying feeling of the prince soothing his skin seconds later. “Fuck…” How many marks was Vegeta planning to make? Not that anyone would see. The prince repeated the process, leaving hickey’s up his chest, heading towards one of his pecs. The third class didn’t know what to say. His head was swimming. They hadn’t even gotten to the bulk of it and he was already so hot.

Vegeta purred. “Your skin was made for this.” The prince found himself getting some sort of high from the taste of Kakarot’s skin. At the junction of the hero’s neck, the prince bit down, this time breaking skin. Blood flowed for a few seconds, but this time, Kakarot only moaned at the painful action. “That’s it…you’re an animal, just like me.”

“Damn…” Goku groaned, feeling a tongue sucking along the pleasurable spot on his neck. “A…Again…” Teeth dug in sharper than they had, this time on his peck. “OH!” A growl left his lips as the prince snarled back at him. Vegeta pulled up this time, teeth covered in blood, eyes darker than night. Goku’s hands landed on the prince’s hips, pulling them into a searing kiss. Tasting his own blood, Goku felt as if a lock inside of him had been torn from the cage. He snarled as the prince pulled back.

“I have something for you, Kakarot…” The prince grabbed the third class’s hand, placing it on Vegeta’s member. The third class began to stroke it through the prince’s pants. The prince set to work, removing his armor as Kakarot’s hand remained on him. “I see you like it.” The prince removed his jumpsuit shirt and gloves. Before he could say anything else, Kakarot fell to his knees in front of the prince. “I see that you’re acquitted with oral then.”

Goku groaned loudly as the prince pulled his member. The third class stared at the hard rod, feeling hotter as he drew closer to it. His hand reached up, taking hold of the prince’s cock. “Vegeta, it’s so…powerful.” The third class purred as he stroked it a few times.

“You appear to like powerful people…mmm.” Vegeta stared down at his lover, smirking as Kakarot leaned in. The third class flicked his tongue against the tip of the prince’s member, tasting the precum that had already settled there.

“Nothing’s better…” Goku groaned. The taste sparked something new inside of him. He wanted more of Vegeta’s cock. It didn’t matter where it was, he wanted this taste. Goku opened his mouth, letting in more of the prince’s cock.

“Fuck…watch your… Kakarot, watch your teeth.” Vegeta purred as the third class sucked on more than just the tip. He didn’t think that someone as innocent as the earth saiyan would be so bold, but there was no way that he was going to complain. “That’s it…suck your prince’s cock.” There was a slurping sound below him, telling him that Kakarot was savoring him. “Oh, yeah…fuck…take all of it now.”

Goku purred, staring up at the prince while he felt the cock at the back of his throat. It just tasted so good, the saltiness was coating his tongue, further fueling his addiction. The earth saiyan bobbed his head slightly, wanting to feel more. Vegeta’s hand landed on his head, knotting in his hair. Goku felt as if he was being held in place as the prince began to fuck his mouth roughly. Goku almost swooned. He had always been forced to be gentle, leaving his fantasies untouched, until now. Goku grabbed onto Vegeta’s thighs, pulling him in with each thrust.

“Fuck…Kakarot…mmm…you want…” Vegeta looked down, finding enraptured eyes staring up at him. The prince couldn’t hold back as lost himself inside of the third class’s mouth.

Goku almost froze as his mouth filled with warmth. Vegeta pulled back, leaving the seed still inside. The third class couldn’t stop the moan that fell from his lips as he swallowed all of it. He purred, feeling content as the prince grabbed his arm, pulling him to his feet. Goku felt dazed as he was moved to what appeared to be a bedroom within the chamber. “Why do you have a bed?”

“I have a troubled marriage, Kakarot. Do you think the woman will let me inside most nights?” Vegeta pulled the third class over to the bed. The prince opened a drawer, pulling out lube and a few other fun toys. He was given a look by the third class. “I take it that you’ve never enjoyed some of the more…delicious pleasures this world offers.” The prince grabbed some rope from the pile. “Trust me, Kakarot. Your world is about to open up.”

Goku allowed his hands to be tied. For some reason, he felt compelled to trust Vegeta. The third class was forced to stand while at the same time, his pants were pulled down. Goku turned red as the prince stared down at him. “What?” He felt embarrassed for some reason. The third class didn’t understand, didn’t he just suck on Vegeta. It wasn’t like this was any different.

Vegeta grabbed the rope, tying Kakarot to the bed frame with his back facing the prince. Vegeta grinned. “After all of this, you finally submit to me.” He pulled back his hand, slapping the third class hard on the ass. There was a groan, followed by the prince rubbing the spot to sooth it. He didn’t strike the third class too hard. He was going to build up that pleasure the same way he had earlier. Vegeta already knew that Kakarot liked biting. Pain was definitely something the earth saiyan enjoyed. “I think you’ve been naughty, Kakarot. You’ve been ignoring your prince for too long. I believe a punishment is in order.”

Goku felt confused until his ass was smacked once more. “Vegeta…mmm,” The soft rubbing against his left ass cheek was glorious. Those hard hands had complete control. “I…OH.” He was smacked again, only this time a little harder. “Mmm, I…OH…I…OHH…Har…HarDER!” Goku moaned, as the hand pulled back. “I…oh, punish me.” The third class begged, wishing for more pain. A second later, something he didn’t expect touched him. It was almost leather. The prince gave him a full force hit from it, causing Goku to see white. “Ah…yes…I…OH…Vegeta…”

“Mmm, you regret keeping your distance. This could have been yours all along, my Kakarot…” Vegeta reached around, grabbing the third class’s cock, stroking it softly. Meanwhile, his other hand smacked the right ass cheek, making the skin red.

“OH…” Goku’s body was buzzing. “Ve…OH…I…I need.” He purred. Each second was torturous, but sweet at the same time. He couldn’t move to touch the prince. Instead, he was helpless against the onslaught. Each smack had him moaning for more. It wasn’t until both of his ass cheeks were numb that Vegeta stopped. “Vegeta, mmm.” The hand that was stroking him pulled off of him. Goku let out a needy moan, asking for more, but the prince wasn’t having any of that.

Instead, Vegeta opened both cheeks. “You sound lovely, Kakarot.” He circled the third class’s opening with his finger. “I do wonder, how tight will you be?”

“Tight?” Goku asked, only to breathe in sharply as something cold dripped onto his ass. “Wha…what is that?”

Vegeta chuckled. “Just a little lube.” The prince coated his fingers in the stuff. “Now, relax. Everything’s about to get even better.”

“Better? HoOOW?” Goku’s question came out as a moan as something pushed inside of him. He knew it was a finger, but it happened so suddenly. The earth saiyan closed his eyes, still attempting to figure out what Vegeta was planning. The single digit was moving. Slowly at first, it curled against a spot inside of the third class that had Goku seeing white. The third class couldn’t hold back his moans. “Vegeta…just…oh, what is…mmm.”

The prince smirked. “Just relax, Kakarot.” Leaning against the third class’s back, he nibbled on the skin, breaking it open in more than once place. The cries below him were enough to encourage him to continue. Vegeta sucked in on one spot, getting an iron taste in his mouth. At the same time, he worked his finger against Kakarot’s prostate. “You want more, don’t you?”

Goku whimpered. He didn’t understand. Shouldn’t bites feel painful? Why did he feel bliss with each puncture of Vegeta’s teeth? “Any…Oh, anything.”

Vegeta chuckled. “You wish to give me anything?” the prince asked, teasing his lover. Why didn’t he try this sooner? Between the sweet taste in his mouth and the quivering body below him, the prince felt an unbelievable rush. “I didn’t think you would find me this…desirable.”

Goku shuddered as the prince whispered in his ear. The finger in his ass pulled out as the third class trembled. “Please…”

“You like begging. I want to hear you beg for it,” the prince demanded, keeping his voice seductive. There was a moan as Kakarot pushed back against him.

“Vegeta…I want you…” Goku began only to be slapped on the ass again. “OH!” the third class whimpered feeling calloused hands working up his back. “I’ll, I’ll do whatever you…AH…want…mmm.” Goku felt a tongue against his tail spot and gasped. “My…oh, my Prince…”

The prince growled with delight. His tongue pushed down harder on the small spot on Kakarot’s back. He knew the tail was pleasurable, but didn’t know if the spot left behind would serve the same purpose. “If only you still had a tail, I could show you everything,” Vegeta said, twisting his tongue against the spot.

Goku moaned, his body was shaking as he tried to hold on. He really felt like he was going to cum. “Vegeta…oh…I…”

Vegeta noticed the change in Kakarot’s voice and smirked. His prey was close. “You want to lose yourself all over these sheets.” He listened to the third class moan a few more times only to tremble as his seed coated the bed. The prince grinned. “That’s pretty thick, Kakarot.”

Goku pulled back, breaking the rope that held him in place. He turned around quickly, grabbing hold of the prince and pulling him into a desperate kiss. Fire still crackled under his skin. The earth saiyan was sure that he would be hard again in moments. Lips devoured each other as Goku’s hand dove between the prince’s legs, finding the hard length fully erect once more. “Can I suck it again?” The words came tumbling out of his mouth so quickly that Goku couldn’t stop them.

Vegeta chuckled. “You want everything so badly, don’t you?” he purred, feeling the pressure from the third class’s hand around his cock. “I think I have a better idea. The prince laid Kakarot down, keeping the third class’s back against the mattress. “You want a taste and I still haven’t had my…fill.” The prince maneuvered himself so that his cock was in the third class’s face, but at the same time, Vegeta found himself staring down at Kakarot’s member. It took no prodding. The earth saiyan’s mouth surrounded him seconds later, sucking down with need. Vegeta smirked before leaning himself down against the regrowing member. He stroked it a few times, before leaning in and sucking down on the third class. There was a whine from Kakarot. The prince purred, opening up his mouth and slurping on the third class’s cock.

Goku saw white once more. This wasn’t something he could have ever imagined. The idea of Vegeta…sucking on his dick didn’t seem plausible. The third class groaned, taking the prince’s cock to the back of his throat. His body ached for more. Anything Vegeta wanted, the prince would have. It didn’t matter to Goku in the slightest. Each second, he felt more heavenly relief than he had ever had in his life. Goku popped off of the prince, purring as he slid down to suck on the prince’s balls. He could feel Vegeta bobbing his head, taking the third class’s cock deeper into his mouth. “Mmm…oh, fuck.” Goku’s lips ghosted against the tip, moaning as Vegeta’s hands squeezed his ass. “I…Oh.” The finger from before was pushing back inside of him. But it wasn’t alone. Two more joined it, pushing even deeper and opening him up. Goku moaned. “My…my prince.”

“You’ve loosened up some,” Vegeta said, scissoring open Kakarot’s opening. He could feel the third class’s tongue return to his cock. “I…I swear, you love my cock.”

Goku moaned, “It’s all so…good.” He purred as the prince’s hips thrust forward. Seeing this, the third class opened his mouth to let Vegeta do as he wished. His body was heating up as the fingers inside of him curled against that amazing spot once more. The prince stopped his thrusting, allowing Goku to speak. “De…oh, can you push those…deeper…mmm.”

Vegeta smirked. “I could, but I can think of better things to push inside this place.”

“Better…oh?” The third class moaned. How could anything get better than this?

The prince removed his fingers, getting a thrill out of Kakarot’s whimper of need. But deciding that he wasn’t fully ready to devour his warrior yet. The prince exposed his ass to the third class. “Have you ever tasted something like this before?”

Goku stared up, finding the prince’s hole. “I…” The third class leaned up, not even registering anything anymore. If he did this, Vegeta would give him more pleasure. Goku pushed his tongue up, licking the bud presented to him. The prince purred as the third class began twisting his tongue against the spot.

“That’s it…Kakarot.” Vegeta groaned, moving is ass a little. The third class was almost devouring him now. “Fuck…push your tongue…mmm.” Just as he wanted, the earth saiyan was now pushing his tongue into the prince. “Oh, fuck…” Vegeta growled as he began to rub against Kakarot’s face. How long had it been since he had been devoured like this? It felt so long ago. “Thrust your tongue a little…Damn.”

Goku pulled his hands up, pulling Vegeta’s cheeks apart further. The prince’s voice was growing needy. The earth saiyan wanted to hear more of those sounds. His tongue pushed in further, finding a spot that made the prince whimper. The third class found the prince to be pretty tight. “Vegeta…” Goku moaned, his cock had been grabbed by the prince. His lips grew more urgent as he was stroked.

Vegeta purred but stood up from Kakarot’s advances. Maybe they could continue down that road another time. This time, however… The prince turned back around finding Kakarot staring up at him. “I know something you’ll love.”

“Give me it…” Goku begged. “I want…” The third class felt something cold around his wrists. Metal handcuffs locked into place. Vegeta was grinning at the third class as he reached into a drawer and pulled out what appeared to be a dildo. It wasn’t as large as the prince’s cock. “What’s that for, Vegeta?”

“You’ll see.” The prince coated the toy in lube before placing it at the third class’s opening. “Relax.”

“But Vegeta I want…oh…” Goku’s eyes went wide as the toy pushed inside of him. He trembled against the bed. He had no control over his hands. All he could do was feel the large toy moving inside of him. “It…its…”

Vegeta grinned, pushing a button, starting up the vibrations. He removed his hands, letting the toy do its job. Instead, the prince grabbed the third class’s face, pulling him into a fierce kiss. Gasps and moans were devoured as Vegeta took his fill. Lips and tongues battled, growing more intense. His lips pulled back, nibbling on Kakarot’s bottom lip.

Goku cried out. The toy was buzzing against that amazing spot. “Vegeta…oh…” The prince was dragging his lips down the third class’s neck, heading towards the place that had been bitten once before. “Please…oh…”

“Please what?” Vegeta purred, sucking down on the skin there. Kakarot looked back at him with need. “What do you want your prince to do?” He licked softly. “Teasing or maybe you desire more punishment.”

Goku whined. The teasing was driving him insane. He was sure that he was going crazy. “Oh…AH…I…my prince…OH.” Vegeta bit bard into his skin, making him see red. “YES.” The prince chuckled, digging his teeth in more. “Ah…I…hard…harder… mmm, they’re so…sharp.”

“My, my, I wasn’t expecting you to like it this much, my Kakarot. That makes you a dirty boy.” The prince grinned, smacking the third class’s peck. There was a loud moan as Vegeta moved lower, licking one of Kakarot’s nipples before biting it. There was another glorious moan. “It doesn’t matter what I do to you, you love it.”

“I…oh, Vegeta…” Goku’s back was arching against the bed. He still had no control. His hands were locked up tight. His body ached for more. His mind could barely think of anything more he wanted. “I…Vegeta…I, I want…”

“What is it, my Kakarot? Is my toy not enough for you?” The prince removed himself from the earth saiyan’s chest, getting a groan of disappointment from the third class. “I think I know exactly what you’re pining for.” The prince pulled the vibrator out of the third class, getting a whimper of loss from his lover. Vegeta coated his cock in lube before rubbing it against the loosened hole.

Goku moaned. “Is…is that…oh.” The third class whimpered with need. His desires were growing. “My prince, please.”

“Call me master,” Vegeta purred. He liked this. Being in complete control of Kakarot had to be the greatest turn on.

“Master…I want it…” The third class knew he was being teased. “I want you’re cock inside of me.”

Vegeta chuckled, but continued rubbing his member against the spot that would be his. “You really want this, don’t you, my slave.”

“Yes…I, I want it, Master,” Goku pleaded. “I’ll do anything…”

“Anything?” The prince questioned. “My slave will do whatever I ask, with no questions asked?”

“Yes…oh.” Goku felt the prince move forward, but it was only a ploy. “Master…please.”

Vegeta purred. “So, you would kill whoever I asked. Destroy the innocent at my command then?”

Goku whimpered. “Yes, master.” He couldn’t think straight. All he wanted was for the large member waiting at his ass to give him the bliss he craved.

“Mmm, Kakarot, don’t make me cum early now.” The prince stroked his lover’s cock. “You desire me and me alone. I can see it.”

“Master…I…I want you,” Goku moaned, staring up at the prince. He felt like he was going to explode. Those dark eyes, he remembered them. His body ached with devotion.

Vegeta purred. “How long have you desired me? I would go so far to say that you care about me deeply.”

Goku was enraptured by those dark eyes. He had been drawn to Vegeta all of those years ago, but never knew why. Now that he was in this position, without any power or others to comment…Goku allowed his mind to cave to his true desires. “So long…I, Master, I lo…” Before he could say anything else, Vegeta sheathed himself inside. Goku gasped. “Master…oh.” It was double the size of the dildo. “I…I want…”

“Kakarot, you’re so tight.” He had to grit his teeth. The almost confession had him walking on air as he started out slowly. “Damn…”

Goku struggled against his restraints. He wanted to touch Vegeta desperately. “Yes…I, I want you.” The thrusts started to grow in speed. “Oh…ah…Vegeta…” The prince was holding onto his legs, thrusting wildly into him now. “Ah…there…oh, Master.”

Vegeta growled. “That’s it…my warrior…” He fucked the third class harder, listening as his balls slapped against Kakarot’s ass. “You want me all of the way in?”

“Yes…take me…” Goku wanted his restraints off. He was going crazy. “Let me…master, let me touch you,” he whined.

Vegeta purred, reaching forward and roughly snapping the chain in the middle. Kakarot’s hands landed on his chest almost instantly. “Fuck…” He fell on top of his lover, thrusting in freely. Hands explored his chest as he pressed in deeper. “Kakarot…”

“Vegeta…I…” Goku moaned into the prince’s mouth as Vegeta came on top of him. Their tongues flicked against each other as the prince’s cock moved deep inside of him. “I love you…” Goku finally said, making the prince groan. Their rough sex was growing sweeter. “Oh…” The prince was almost barely moving again, but now he was pulsing his dick against the third class’s sweet spot. “I…I love.”

Vegeta moaned. “Oh, Kakarot…” He rocked his hips, watching his lover’s face contort in ecstasy. “I…” He purred, feeling strong arms come around his back. Legs appeared around his waist, asking for more. They had never been this close before. “Mine…”

“Yes…” Goku whispered as they kissed again. Goku didn’t want to leave. “I’m…yours.” They moaned against each other as the prince began to move faster once more. “Oh…Oh, Vegeta.” The third class’s fingernails were digging into the prince’s back. “I…oh.”

Vegeta groaned. “All mine…Kakarot…” He didn’t think he would last much longer. His hand reached between them, stroking his lover as they drew closer to the edge.

The third class felt warmth setting into his body. “Oh…I…keep…oh, my prince…I…” Goku didn’t know if he could speak coherently anymore.

“Fuck…oh, fuck.” Vegeta growled, feeling the ass below him start to tighten. “Kakarot…”

“Vegeta…Oh…I…I…OH…OH…” His body was not only tightening, but he could feel warmth shooting from his cock and painting their stomachs white. “OH…Oh, Vegeta…AH!” The prince was still moving in him while Goku felt his back arch against the bed.

The prince thrust in a few more times. “Kakarot…Oh…Ah…YES.” He roared as his cock began losing his seed in Kakarot’s ass. He kept moving, milking himself clean inside of the third class. “Mine…” His voice dropped to a whisper as their lips sought each other. Vegeta didn’t expect a sweet kiss, but the fires inside of them were quieting. Lips pulled up as the prince pulled out of Kakarot’s ass. They stared at each other for a few seconds, taking in what had happened between them. This was supposed to be a short fling, instead…they had given into different fetishes and in the end, ended up making love. Vegeta blushed down at Kakarot, finding those strong arms around him. Calloused thumbs rubbed against the prince’s hips. The prince was sure that he had never seen this much devotion from any of his lovers before. “You said that you love me.”

Goku leaned up kissing the prince’s forehead. “I’ve been hiding from myself for a long time.” He purred, feeling Vegeta’s hands on his chest. “I want to follow you, my prince.”

Vegeta felt a chill go down his spine. “Oh, Kakarot.” He leaned in, kissing the warrior’s lips. The prince knew that Kakarot’s lips had to be bruised. There was no way that the third class could go back to his wife. Their affair would be evident. “Do you want to stay here tonight?”

“I don’t think I can move,” Goku admitted. His lower back was stinging a bit. What they had done was new to him.

Vegeta chuckled. “I really did rock your world then.” He pulled Kakarot against him, letting the larger saiyan spoon him from behind. This did feel comfortable. “When morning comes, leave your wife.”

“What?” Goku said, feeling shocked.

“You want to be mine, don’t you?” The prince turned in Kakarot’s arms. “I don’t want to share.”

“What about Bulma?” Goku said, feeling possessive himself.

The prince chuckled. “This gravity room doubles as a ship. We can leave when we wish.” He liked where this was going. Kakarot appeared to be on board with the idea. “Our desires will be our own, my love.”

Goku moaned. “You mean, every day…” They kissed again, knowing that their plan was set.

* * *

 

The next morning, Chichi didn’t take the news of his choice to leave her well. She had stormed over to Capsule Corp to find Bulma shouting about Vegeta having an affair and asking who the woman was. “I was wondering the same thing!” the housewife snapped. “Where is Goku?”

Seconds later, the third class came out of the ship. He had packed up his things. From time to time, the two saiyans planned to come see their children. Goku saw Chichi and frowned. “I told you, it’s over.”

“It’s not over!” Bulma shouted at the prince. “Just where is this slut that both of you are infatuated with?!”

“Yeah! I’ll kill her!” Chichi snapped.

The two stared at each other with a grin. Laughter broke out between them as the prince walked past the woman and grabbed Kakarot’s shirt. He pulled the third class down, kissing him fiercely. Vegeta could only imagine the horror on their faces as Kakarot embraced him back. “Let’s go, my warrior.”

“Yes, my prince.” The two left before either ex-wife could say a word. They were finally free. As they entered space and set the coordinates to a random star system, Goku purred into Vegeta’s neck. “I believe I need some more punishment.”

The prince smirked. “Nothing that a few bruises and bitemarks can’t solve.”


End file.
